Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{4} 1$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $4^{y} = 1$ Any non-zero number raised to the power $0$ is simply $1$, so $4^0 = 1$ and thus $\log_{4} 1 = 0$.